Maldita Lisiada
by EnterradoR
Summary: Lunch ha llegado al dojo para reclamar lo que le pertenece... y Yurin, "la escuincla babosa", pagará las consecuencias...


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Super y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí con un fic loco que se me ocurrió hace poco. Desde ya digo que es imprescindible conocer la escena de la maldita lisiada para entender este fic ;D Yo la vi en youtube hace tiempo y que puedo decir, me mató de risa. Además tuve una novia que era parecida a Soraya y que además era celosa así que mi estallido de risas fue realmente épico xD

Por cierto, de antemano pido excusas si hay algún dedazo o falta ortográfica, pues este fic sólo lo revisé una vez y aunque lo hice minuciosamente a uno igual se le pueden escapar detalles.

Sin más que decir espero que disfruten este fic ;D

* * *

 _ **Maldita Lisiada**_

* * *

Definitivamente el destino suele ser muy caprichoso y Lunch comprobó aquello mejor que nadie. Había decidido superar a Tenshinhan de una vez por todas y para poder conseguirlo había vuelto a su vida de forajida. Conseguir abundante dinero era lo mejor para poder superar las penas de amor y, recientemente, un "generoso" banco le había brindado "ayuda" en ello. Sin embargo, en sus peripecias para escapar de la policía, terminó llegando a un pueblo aislado del resto del mundo. Y, como si de un caprichoso hado se tratara, se enteró de que el amor de su vida había abierto un dojo precisamente allí.

¡Era como si la misma vida la incitara a seguir su lucha por él! Pero aún así, no haría tal cosa. Ese hombre simplemente no merecía más esfuerzos por parte de ella. No se los merecía. Antes había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para que ambos pudieran vivir la felicidad del amor, pero el tríclope definitivamente no apreciaba otra felicidad que no fuera la de entrenar y entrenar.

¿Por qué un hombre tan desconsiderado había logrado infectarla con el aguijón del amor?

Nunca la valoró realmente. Nunca apreció las cosas que hizo por él. Nunca se dio el tiempo de abrir las puertas de su corazón. Él no merecía, de ningún modo, que lo amara. La luna presenció muchas lágrimas derramadas por él. Y el sol, aunque menos veces que la luna, también atestiguó lo mismo una gran cantidad de veces.

Era hora de dejar ir el sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Extraer del corazón el amor que sentía y lanzarlo al lugar que realmente se merecía: la basura. Por más que le costara hacerlo, ese era el mejor lugar donde debía reposar lo que sentía por aquel que era la desconsideración encarnada. Encarnada en un silencioso hombre de tres ojos y nulo corazón.

Estar cerca de él era algo que la atenazaba con malicia una y otra vez... pero esta vez no cedería ante la tentación. Definitivamente nunca más volvería por quién no merecía su amor ni el de ninguna mujer. Él la había perdido a ella, no ella a él.

No lo necesitaba para alcanzar la felicidad. Debía y tenía que ser feliz sin aquel hombre. Y eso es lo que haría sin importar el costo.

— ¡Nunca volveré por ti Tenshinhan! ¡Antes muerta que volver a buscarte!

* * *

Una hora después.

* * *

— Hola Tenshinhan, ¿cómo estás? Vine a conocer tu dojo.

— Lunch... — no supo qué debía sentir al verla, pero algo parecido a un volcán de incómodos nervios pareció abrumar las capas profundas y superficiales de su piel.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no, grandulón? — habló intentando cortar el incómodo hielo que se había producido entre ambos.

— Sí... — musitó apenas, como si alguien le hubiera robado la voz. Mejor dicho, ella se la había robado producto de la sorpresa que le causó verla.

— Supe que habías abierto un dojo y por eso vine acá. Me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión de compartir tus conocimientos — sonrió orgullosa de él. A pesar de sus renuencias y críticas, que su hombre siguiese cumpliendo metas la hacía feliz. Y no sólo por las metas que pudiera alcanzar: simplemente por el hecho de estar a su lado se sentía feliz. ¡No podía evitarlo!

— Gracias.

La respuesta fue tan escueta como de costumbre, igual que recibir un "ok" en facebook después de escribir un animado testamento. A pesar del tiempo su Ten no había cambiado en nada. Ahí estaba presente, como siempre, ese carácter silencioso. Como si hablar más de la cuenta fuese un gran pecado.

— Vine a que me entrenes, Ten. Quiero aprender artes marciales en tu dojo.

Él otorgó suspicacia a su mirada, haciéndola incluso más profunda de lo que ya era. Sus cejas se inclinaron gracias al ceño fruncido, demostrando de esa manera la extrañeza que lo había poseído.

— ¿Por qué? — indagó con una seriedad fúnebre, buscando resolver lo primordial.

— Porque quiero volverme más fuerte.

Silencio. Luego, incluso más silencio. Segundos después, un suspiro sonoro y prolongado hizo eco en el ambiente para quebrantarlo. Por un momento, Tenshinhan, además de tener tres ojos, también pareció tener tres fosas nasales. Después del suspiro, hizo un examen exhaustivo empleando su mirada a fondo y no tardó en realizar la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿Estás segura que es porque quieres volverte más fuerte y no por otro motivo? — no estaba muy convencido de que esa fuera la verdadera razón, así que la pregunta formulada era totalmente necesaria.

— Así es — confirmó inmediatamente, sin mostrar vacilaciones ni dudas de por medio.

Ante una respuesta tan llena de seguridad como esa, los labios del tríclope permanecieron sellados. La conocía muy bien —incluso más de lo conveniente— y sabía que era otra la razón por la que había llegado hasta su dojo. Y él no quería entrenar a nadie que no estuviera realmente enfocado en ello: el aprender el valeroso y noble camino de las artes marciales. Tal disciplina no se trata de un juego en ningún caso; son peligrosas y solamente gente responsable y dedicada debería aprenderlas. Y Lunch de lo que más carecía era de disciplina.

Sin embargo, toda su reticencia fue destruida de cuajo por el anciano que hacía de maestro honorario, aquel que alguna vez fue mundialmente conocido con el prodigioso título de "Dios de las artes marciales". Se asomó para ver y todo su semblante estalló en dicha al ver a la recién llegada.

— ¡Lunch! —su nombre se agitó entre sus labios sonrientes — ¡Qué alegría verte a ti y tus preciosas curvas! — dicho esto, se relamió como si fuera a comer algo muy delicioso.

— Hola, viejo cochino — saludó entre alegre y molesta. Y es que aunque el viejo fuera entrañable y simpático, de sus pervertidas costumbres no se podía decir lo mismo.

— ¿Vienes a saludar? — regocijó su vista mirándola de arriba a abajo y viceversa. Saliva comenzó a acumularse en su boca al sentir como la tentación carnal comenzaba a romper su hiel.

— No maestro, vengo a entrenar y aprender. Pero parece que Tenshinhan no me quiere aceptar — astutamente, lanzó la acusación contra su amado, pues sabía que en el viejo libidinoso encontraría un poderoso aliado.

Roshi dio un salto y haciendo uso de su bastón le dio un golpe en la cabeza al guerrero más joven.

— ¡Auch! — propinado el golpe, Ten ni siquiera se dio la labor de preguntar el motivo del mismo. No había necesidad de hacer una pregunta de la cual ya sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

— ¡Por supuesto que te entrenaremos, Lunch! ¡Dos mujeres son mejor que una! — el viejo trató de darle un abrazo a sus caderas, pero la rubia lo detuvo extendiendo su brazo como obstáculo. El maestro suspiró con resignación, pero esperanzado en que ya tendría otra ocasión para darle "cariño".

— ¿Dos mujeres? — cuestionó Lunch entredientes, siseando como una serpiente furiosa.

— Sí, tenemos otra alumna llamada Yurin — volvió a relamerse el viejo, imaginándose sus manos danzando entre los voluptuosos pechos de la chica recién mencionada.

— ¿Es cierto eso, Tenshinhan? — bramó la pregunta, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

— Sí.

Y ante esa contestación, el vil ataque de los celos floreció en el interior de Lunch como un estallido. De hecho, aquella emoción salió a a través de gruñidos y dientes apretados que rechinaban como vidrios siendo rayados por una navaja.

— ¿Cuanto lleva en el dojo?

— Unas tres semanas. Tenshinhan la está entrenando _muy a fondo_ — intervino Roshi con su habitual picardía. Fue un doble sentido sin querer queriendo.

La barbilla de Lunch quiso estirarse hasta tocar el suelo. Fue la última frase del anciano la que provocó tal reacción. En otro caso no habría tenido problema con lo dicho, pero la manera peculiar en que lo dijo Roshi la sobresaltó sobremanera. Los febriles celos la atacaron y, cuando eso pasa, cualquier frase puede cobrar doble sentido.

— ¿Entrenando de qué manera? — no fueron gotas de celos lo que emitió por todo su semblante: fueron mares.

— Haciendo mucho ejercicio — contestó Ten, sin percatarse a qué se refería realmente. Podía ser un gran guerrero, pero en este tipo de cosas era todo un novato.

— ¿Qué clase de ejercicio?

— Los que se deben hacer para fortalecer el cuerpo — respondió él, todavía sin captar el verdadero sentido de la pregunta.

Lunch pareció conformarse con la respuesta. Al parecer su Tenshinhan seguía siendo el mismo: alguien que no mostraba interés alguno por el romance. Pero eso no implicaba que la tal Yurin fuera de la misma manera...

— Quiero verla — demandó la rubia, imperativa. No había sido una petición, sino una clara orden.

— ¡Claro! Estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien — intervino el viejo maestro, sin atisbar todavía lo muy equivocadas que estaban sus palabras.

Sin mayores dilaciones, los tres caminaron a través de las habitaciones exteriores del dojo. En el patio principal, Lunch vio que Ten contaba con una gran cantidad de alumnos y se alegró mucho de que así fuera. Tener tantos era sinónimo de cuanto lo respetaba la gente como maestro de artes marciales.

Algunos de esos pupilos le echaron una mirada curiosa a la llamativa fémina, mientras otros ni siquiera la tomaron en cuenta. El resto se preguntó si sería acaso una nueva compañera de entrenamiento.

De pronto, el ruido de los pasos fue silenciado por una alfombra rojiza que hacía de antesala a una habitación diferente a las demás, pues tenía un adorno que simulaba una flor colgando en la puerta. Tenshinhan tocó la última, preguntando si podía pasar. Desde el interior una aguda voz respondió afirmativamente. Cuando la puerta fue abierta por el tríclope, Lunch esgrimió ojos llenos de sorpresa al ver a una chica en silla de ruedas jugando "Mortal Kombat".

— ¿Qué sucede Tenshinhan? — preguntó sin mirarlo, concentrada en la pantalla en donde un personaje que usaba hielo peleaba contra otro que usaba una serpiente que salía de su mano.

— Hay una nueva alumna que quiere conocerte. Se llama Lunch.

Yurin pone pausa al videojuego y mira a la recién llegada. No fue necesario que se observaran ni siquiera un par de segundos para entender que una nueva rivalidad estaba naciendo. Un vendaje en su pierna hizo concluir a Lunch que la chica estaba recuperándose de una dolencia y por ello el uso de la silla de ruedas.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó la rubia con voz fría. Una curiosidad sin preocupación de por medio.

— La azoté duro contra el muro —respondió Ten— y por eso está temporalmente lisiada. Le di muy fuerte.

Lunch parpadeó varias veces, muy consternada con lo recién escuchado. Unos segundos más tarde, la quijada inferior casi abandona su rostro para tocar el suelo. Luego refregó sus párpados como si una intensa fatiga ocular la hubiera atacado de súbito. Tras varios segundos logró controlar sus espontáneas reacciones y abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban inyectados en una extraña mezcla entre conmoción y furia.

— ¿Qué diablos dijiste? — preguntó con ganas de matarlo.

— Que la lancé contra el muro sin medir mi fuerza y su tobillo sufrió una luxación. Por eso ahora está en una silla de ruedas mientras se recupera.

— Ah... — suspiró aliviada con esa respuesta. Gracias a Kami, no era lo que en un principio había imaginado— Definitivamente tú no sabes tratar a las mujeres Tenshinhan...

— Por lo visto así es —concordó, un poco avergozando de ello—. Pero de todas formas no es nada grave, se recuperará pronto.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen de antes? — interrumpió Yurin, molestándose al imaginar que así era. La familiaridad con que se trataban daba escaso margen a la duda.

— Sí — respondió él; breve y conciso, como solía serlo.

Yurin envió repulsión a Lunch a través de su mirada y ella respondió en la misma forma.

— ¿Pueden dejarme a solas con ella? Quiero hablar cosas de mujeres — dijo la de cabellos dorados.

Ten y Roshi se miraron entre sí, no muy seguros de acceder a tal petición. El ambiente ya se sentía denso, como si el aire se hubiera vuelto ferrugiento de un momento a otro.

— Si quieren yo las acompaño — se ofreció el maestro imaginándose entre las dos, en su particular versión de un "sándwich".

— ¡No, viejo pervertido! — dijeron ambas al unísono; Lunch le pegó un fuerte coscorrón y Yurin desplazó rápidamente la silla de ruedas para hacer exactamente lo mismo.

— Las mujeres de hoy ya no respetan a sus mayores — se quejó el maestro con ojitos llorosos.

Una vez que Tenshinhan y el maestro dejaron la habitación, el vívido fuego del averno pareció comenzar a arder allí. Las chicas se miraron fijamente, confirmando lo que presentían. Las dos no iban a llevarse nada bien. Y sólo había una razón para ello; una que era más que evidente: empezaba con la letra "T" y terminaba con la "N".

— Dime, ¿tienes intenciones amorosas con Tenshinhan?

Yurin fue sacudida por el fuerte abrazo que le dio la perplejidad. No pensó recibir una pregunta tan directa de alguien a quien no llevaba conociendo ni siquiera un minuto. Pero la Lunch de cabellos rubios nunca se había caracterizado por su tacto.

— ¡No! — chilló la respuesta — De hecho, estoy aquí para vengarme de él. Si me interesara alguien de aquí en el dojo, Ten sería el último en el que me fijaría — sonó tan convincente que cualquiera hubiera tomado sus afirmaciones como una absoluta verdad. Pero tratándose de Tenshinhan, Lunch no se daría el lujo de ser tan crédula.

— Ni se te ocurra poner los ojos en él — advirtió la bipolar sin condescendencias de por medio.

— Me gusta que seas directa — la felicitó — porque yo también lo soy. Y desde ya te digo que con Ten no tienes ninguna posibilidad. De hecho, Chaoz sería mejor pareja para ti.

— ¿Chaoz? — musitó Lunch muy sorprendida, como si alguien le hubiera dicho que Freezer participaría en el torneo de universos.

— A Tenshinhan no le interesan los romances. Él es un hombre distinto.

Silencio. Uno sepulcral que sirvió para estudiarse detenidamente. La rubia entendió que Yurin, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en el dojo, ya conocía al tríclope más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

— Si no es mío, no será de nadie — advirtió la rubia a la vez que acomodaba unos mechones suyos por detrás de la oreja. De buena gana le habría puesto un collar de descargas eléctricas a su rival.

Una última mirada asesina se dieron ambas. Lunch dejó la habitación y Yurin apretó los dientes. Retomó el control del juego que había dejado pausado, ganó rápidamente la batalla y gentilmente sacó la columna vertebral del enemigo. Una sangrienta palabra apareció en la pantalla: Fatality.

— Lunch, cuando me recupere te pasará eso si te acercas a mi Ten...

* * *

Más tarde, el hombre de un ojo en la frente pasaba cerca del cuarto en que Yurin reposaba. Fue entonces que escuchó su nombre propagándose por el aire. Seguramente Yurin había solicitado su presencia, de modo que caminó hacia su puerta. Tocó antes de abrirla y a la respuesta positiva de ella, se internó.

— Te sentí llamándome — dijo el guerrero.

— Te llamé con el alma... — musitó casi en forma inaudible. Luego se tapó la boca en un instante, avergonzada por si él había escuchado sus palabras.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché.

— Que quería darte... digo, darte muchas gracias por tus cuidados, Tenshinhan — dijo mientras sentía que un calor agobiante se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

— De nada, es lo que tengo que hacer después de haberte lesionado — dijo muy tranquilo.

— ¿Puedes acercarte un poco? Quiero decirte algo — solicitó la joven mirándolo fijamente a la vez que su semblante esbozaba un cariz más tímido.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó a la vez que hacía caso de la petición.

Yurin se acercó a su oído lentamente. El tríclope pudo sentir el aliento de ella cortejando su lóbulo.

— En serio, muchas gracias por cuidarme — musitó con ternura inusitada. Acto seguido y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Pero de pronto alguien inesperado entró por la puerta y, al ver tamaña sorpresa, un grito de sorpresa floreció como una explosión a través de sus cuerdas vocales.

— ¡QUÉ HACES BESANDO A LA LISIADA! — dicha la exclamación, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos a una velocidad impresionante. En tan sólo un par de segundos se habían acumulado lágrimas en ellos.

Tantos años de frustración y rechazos no dudaron en explotar como una demoníaca bomba. La furia era equiparable a quienes ven Dragon Ball Super sin que les guste. Y aún así, ven hasta los capítulos de relleno... ¡así de grande era el odio que nació en Lunch!

Como reacción a semejante grito, ambos miraron en la dirección de quién lo profirió e instantáneamente tiñeron sus ojos de temor. La que estaba en frente ya no parecía un ser humano, sino una diablesa a punto de cortar cabezas y hacerlos picadillo de la más terrible de las maneras.

— ¡Así que era de éste de quien estabas enamorada, maldita lisiada! —prosiguió, energúmena hasta el rabo — ¡De mi Tenshinhan-cito! — llevó sus dedos al pecho, indicando que él era de su propiedad.

La impresión resultante fue tanta que ni Yurin ni Ten se atrevieron a decir algo. De hecho, hasta sus respiraciones se cortaron de raíz.

— Yo te lo dije... —siguió hablando como si estuviera poseída— que no se te ocurriera poner los ojos en él... ¡Y los pusiste! ¡Escuincla babosa! ¡Te atreviste! —diferentes matices y volumenes esgrimió su voz, demostrando el punzante dolor que estaba sintiendo. El abominable aroma a traición había pulverizado cualquier resquicio de cordura — ¡Pero te va a pesar, te va a pesar! Te voy a dar una paliza, ¡que no vas a olvidar en tu vida inválida del demonio! — avanzó a paso fuerte dispuesta a a cumplir con absolutos honores lo recién dicho.

— No lo hagas Lunch — le pidió Tenshinhan evidentemente preocupado, poniéndose por delante para tratar de interponerse en su camino.

— Quítate calvo infeliz — la furia le dio una fuerza prodigiosa que fue capaz de arrojarlo varios metros más allá.

El maestro Roshi, ante los gritos que escuchó, acudió para ver lo que ocurría y al ver a la furiosa Lunch dirigirse hacia Yurin, entendió que una pelea de leonas sucedería.

— Lunch, contrólate — pidió el maestro Roshi tratando de abrazarla por su parte trasera más voluminosa.

— ¡Quítese viejo cochino! — lo lanzó incluso a más metros que los que había arrojado al tríclope.

Acercándose como una cazadora ante su presa, se abalanzó sobre Yurin dispuesta a castigarla como correspondía a una mujer de su calaña.

— ¡Te voy a matar! — sus gritos salían cada vez más dementes, cada vez más faltos de cordura y raciocinio.

— ¡No, loca de patio! — trató de apartar las manos de su rival con las suyas.

— ¡Cállate! — le puso una mano en la boca para silenciarla — ¡Tú besándote con mi hombre! — le recriminó mientras le lanzaba manotazos iracundos.

Tenshinhan, tras ser enviado al suelo por la fuerza de Lunch, sintió que un camión lo había atropellado. Nunca pensó que ella fuera tan fuerte. Sin duda, tenía mucho talento escondido que podría servirle de sobra para practicar artes marciales. Intentó levantarse para coartar la terrible escena de la que estaba siendo testigo, pero un mareo similar al de una embarazada se lo impidió.

Fue Roshi quien se recobró más rápido del golpe recibido y aunque trató de hacer algo, salió volando como un cohete hacia la pared nuevamente.

— A usted también le voy a dar lo suyo gato maldito — amenazó Lunch al anciano, totalmente impiadosa.

Roshi, entonces, supo que ni siquiera él podría detener a la bestia en que se había transformado la rubia. Corre hacia el pasillo e invoca por ayuda de los estudiantes.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Esta mujer está loca! ¡Se le ha metido el demonioooooo!

Tenshinhan finalmente logra levantarse y toma entre sus brazos a la mujer de cabellera rubia. Logra contenerla, pero la muy salvaje pataleaba y se contorsionaba para soltarse del abrazo traicionero de quien amaba.

— ¡Déjame infeliz! — vocifera completamente fuera de sí.

El maestro Roshi llegó de regreso casi al instante pues los pupilos ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas. Miró a Yurin descompuesta en su silla de ruedas y decide ayudarla... o mejor dicho, decide tocarle los montes que adornaban su pecho, pero Lunch de una patada lo mandó a volar lejos. El viejo chocó su cabeza contra la pared y quedó tendido en toda su extensión, casi inconsciente.

La locura parecía que iba a proseguir, pero gracias a Kami llegó la ayuda que terminaría definitivamente con el escándalo. El héroe de mil batallas e incontables proezas, aquél que había salvado la Tierra innumerables veces de infinitos peligros, atravesó la puerta para controlar la situación...

Ah no, era Chaoz nomás.

Tanta fue la sorpresa del duende, digo, del hombre de pequeña estatura, que no atinó a hacer absolutamente nada. Quedó paralizado como si le hubieran clavado los pies al suelo. Tenshinhan lo sacó de la estupefacción con un potente grito:

— ¡Tú, haz algo!

— ¿Yo qué? ¡Si estoy muerto de susto! — defendió su pasividad.

— Mira si la señorita Yurin no está muerta.

— ¿Señorita? —intervino Lunch, furiosa— ¿Señorita la gata esa? ¡Suéltame, suéltame, que sino está muerta la termino de matar! — se revolvía como un fiera para librarse de las manos que la sujetaban.

— Ayuden a mi niña... esa mujer la va a matar... — pidió el viejo maestro en la agonía que produce estar entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Aún así, se relamió al pensar en los voluminosos pechos y el prodigioso trasero con que Yurin contaba. Generalmente las mujeres que había conocido podían presumir una cosa o la otra, pero eran pocas las que podían alardear ambas cosas a la vez. Y Yurin era una de ellas — ¡Ayúdenla por el bien de la humanidad! — gritó con más fuerza, motivado por sus deliciosos atributos.

Yurin no era una chica que necesitara ser protegida, pero en su estado actual no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Si tan sólo pudiera aplicar su técnica de embrujo habría podido dominar a su terrible enemiga. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió la idea de amenazarla con tal cosa.

— Te estás buscando un viaje directo al hospital, ¡yo te puedo hacer brujería!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Mentirosa, charlatana! — gritó entredientes, la furia estallando entre sus mandíbulas.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo!

— ¡Pues demuéstrame de una vez tu poder satánico! Si es que lo tienes, ¡bruja del demonio!

— Lunch, ¡cálmate! ¿Por qué odias tanto a Yurin? — preguntó Tenshinhan sin entender nada.

Todos quedaron así:

— ...

"Este quiere hacerle competencia a Goku en lo tonto" se dijo Roshi. "La culpa la tienes tú, Tsuru, si yo lo hubiese entrenado él si sabría como tratar a las mujeres, je"

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Tenshinhan? ¡Me desprecias a mí por esta marginal! — la apuntó con el dedo como si fuera un abogado acusándola del más grave de los crímenes.

— ¿Ma... marginal? — preguntó Yurin, confundida. Nunca había escuchado que alguien insultara de esa manera.

— Pero si te acepté en el dojo al igual que ella — se defendió el tríclope.

— ¡No me refiero a los entrenamientos y lo sabes!

— ...

Lunch aprovechó que el agarre de Tenshinhan disminuyó su presión y se zafó de sus brazos. Rápidamente fue hacia la cómoda buscando algo que pudiera usar para asustarlos a todos. Fue entonces que encontró el arma perfecta para ello: unas tijeras. No duda en tomarla entre sus manos y las alza en la posición que presume un próximo apuñalamiento.

— ¡De mí no se van a burlar! Aunque vaya a la cárcel, de mí no se burlan. ¡Esto va por todas las chicas del fandom que amaban la pareja que yo hacía con Ten!

— Lunch no hagas una locura, por favor — pidió clemencia el guerrero aludido.

Ella lo mira y esgrime sus mejores ojos sufrientes. Delata los sentires más pesarosos a través de todos los poros de su piel.

— Tú eres el que más daño me ha hecho... más que Toriyama.

— ¡Él te olvidó por loca! — dijo Yurin, apoyando al autor del anime más famoso y popular de todos.

— ¡Cállate mujer de silicona!

— ¡Las mías son de verdad, maldita!

— ¡No peleen más! — gritó Tenshinhan — Lunch, baja las tijeras y hablemos como gente civilizada.

— No hay petición que valga Tenshinhan. Ven para acá que te voy a apuñalar el pene.

— ¿Qué? — dijo por inercia, provocada por el asombro y el susto.

— Y lo despellejaré también — agregó mientras usaba las tijeras como si estuviera cortando algo.

Ten se imaginó tal cosa y un profundo escalofrío lo recorrió por su zona más íntima y virginal.

— Lunch la venganza no es buena, mata el alma y la envenena — intentó hacerla entrar en razón esgrimiendo una voz más tranquila.

— Tú mataste mi alma hace mucho tiempo...

— Lunch yo no merezco tu amor...

— No me importa; dime que me amas, maldito marginal. Sólo dímelo una vez y nunca más te haré un escándalo. Quiero escucharlo. Necesito escucharlo.

— Lunch olvídate de él, ¡yo si te amo con todo mi corazón! — exclamó el viejo maestro, todavía recostado en el suelo.

— Cállese usted, viejo baboso.

La pelea continuaría, pero Tenshinhan se puso los pantalones de una vez por todas y tomó acción para darle un final a la reyerta. Cogió a Lunch en sus brazos, le quitó las tijeras y la llevó fuera de la habitación. Aún así, las temperamentales chicas continuaron profiriendo gritos de condena eterna.

— Lunch, agradece que Ten me dejó lisiada que sino te hacía tragar tierra y concreto. Entiende que tú ya pasaste de moda. Ni Toriyama te quiere. ¡Yo soy el futuro!

— Cállate tetas locas, yo tengo muchas más fans que tú, ¡aparecida!

Cuando por fin sacó a Lunch del cuarto, Tenshinhan se preguntó, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que acto tan malévolo había hecho en esta vida o en la anterior como para tener que aguantar a dos mujeres con un carácter más explosivo que la misma dinamita...

— Definitivamente estoy muy jodido.

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
